


в рукавах твоей футболки/или закон принадлежности

by Peters_Tingle



Category: 'Мстители', Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peters_Tingle/pseuds/Peters_Tingle
Summary: Закон принадлежности говорит о том, что каждый в системе имеет равное право на принадлежность. Тони нравится запах Стива. Стиву нравится Тони. Никому не нравится, когда крадут его одежду.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 33





	в рукавах твоей футболки/или закон принадлежности

_Someday my hungry arms will hold you And someday I'll know that moment divine When all the things you are are mine Margaret Whiting_

***

— Тони!  
Протяжное, глубокое и звучное «Тони» волной проносится по коридорам башни, невольно заставляя других ее обитателей повернуть голову в сторону источника звука. Затем раздаются шаги, все громче, громче, и снова на спад — уверенные и широкие. И, наконец, разговоры, неразборчивые, похожие на шум.  
Стив застывает у двери в мастерскую, слава богу не по ту сторону, возмущенно сложив руки на груди.  
— Тони.  
То, что явно откликалось на это имя, хотя и никак не могло в данный момент назваться Тони Старком, отложило в сторону паяльник, приподняло защитный экран и, сняв рабочие перчатки, отерло со лба пот, оставив на нем грязный черный след копоти.  
— Да-да?  
— Я собирался в спортзал…  
— Прости, но у меня тут физической нагрузки хватает.  
— Я не о том.  
— А о чем? — он крутанулся на месте и Стив грустно вздохнул, увидев, во что тот был одет.  
— Вот об этом, о футболке. Я собирался пойти в ней, потому и выложил на видное место.  
Старк фыркнул.  
— Подумаешь, надень другую, — он уже хотел приспустить экран обратно, но Стив его остановил.  
— В том и проблема. Ты забрал все футболки.  
— Надень майку.  
— И майки тоже.  
— Что ж, видимо твоя проблема не в том, что я забрал твои футболки, а в том, что у тебя мало футболок. Сходи по магазинам. Или, хочешь, я попрошу…  
— Тони!.. Хорошо, я не хочу встревать с тобой в полемику, так что, если ты вернешь мне хоть что-то, это уже будет отлично.  
— Ммм, еще одна проблема, видишь ли, все, что я у тебя позаимствовал прямо сейчас находится примерно в том же состоянии, что и эта футболка. — Стив закатил глаза. — Что? У тебя правда мало одежды, если я умудрился так быстро ее перевести.  
— У меня хватает одежды.  
— Ты про кучу тех сельских рубашек? Стив, даже мой старик такие не носил. Кстати, их я как раз не брал, думаю, это о чем-то говорит.  
— Послушай, мне не нравится все это. Я… Я говорил с Нат о сложившейся ситуации.  
— И что же тебе посоветовала наша русская красавица? — он окончательно отложил инструменты в сторону и босыми ногами встал на пол, с вызовом задрав голову, чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать разницу в росте.  
— Она… Кхм, она сказала, что так делают многие пары. Что это нормально, когда партнеры заимствуют что-то друг у друга, но…  
— Оу, так мы пара?  
— Я этого не говорил.  
Надо сказать, зарумянившиеся щеки капитана готовы были оспорить его слова.  
— Нет сказал.  
— Не говорил, я лишь сказал, что Нат сказа… Мы не пара.  
— Я сплю в твоей одежде, может нам стоит подумать над этим? Если тебе так нужна футболка, сними эту с меня.  
В общем, спорить с Тони было бесполезно. Да, конечно можно было бы забрать у него эту футболку и выслушать еще парочку неприличных шуток, но в последнее время между ними и так все было очень странно и напряженно. Разумеется, Стив мог пресечь это мелкое хулиганство еще после первой «кражи», но… Черт возьми, Тони был по-своему прав, как всегда. Осознание того, что где-то прямо сейчас Тони, глотнув напоследок порядком остывшего кофе, соберет последние силы в кулак, чтобы уже через полчаса плюхнуться в мастерской на заваленный хламом диван и проспать там до позднего утра в его футболке, было непривычно приятным. Непривычно приятным было также и чувство теплоты от руки, когда Тони по-дружески хлопал его по плечу, ненадолго задержав ладонь под конец. Или эти, ставшие чересчур частыми, молчаливые паузы каждый раз, когда их взгляды сталкивались между собой, молчаливые паузы, после которых в романтических фильмах обычно целуются, Стив знает, Стив такие смотрел. Он готов был признаться самому себе, что от раздражающе-нахальной занозы Тони постепенно стал для него гораздо большим. Разве что, никому другому он признаться в этом не был готов. Так что еще одна «непривычно приятная» ситуация с полуоголенным Старком посреди автомобильного масла могла повлиять на баланс сил, изменив его не в лучшую сторону. Но спустить все на тормозах Стив тоже не мог, а потому, оборвав разговор, направился не в спортзал, а прямиком в комнату Тони, куда, к счастью, как и в любой уголок башни, можно было без проблем попасть каждому члену команды, не угодив под подозрение чересчур активного интереса Джарвиса.

Он дождался, пока острые лезвия миксера измельчат брошенные внутрь банан, киви и яблоко, снял крышку и вылил кашеобразное содержимое в высокий прозрачный стакан. Слегка поморщился, потому что напиток получился слишком кислым. Но делать нечего, в следующий раз придется взять другие яблоки. Принял душ, освежаясь перед новым днем, взъерошил махровым полотенцем мокрые волосы, высушил их, уложил, надел свежее белье и…  
— Где мой любимый халат?  
Наташа и Пеппер, проводящие время на диване в гостиной, синхронно повернули головы в сторону явно недовольного Тони.  
— Твой любимый халат?  
— Да, да, я привез его из поездки в Оман.  
— Тони, — Пеппер устало перелистнула страницу журнала, лежавшего на ее коленях, — из той поездки помимо халата ты привез двух мусульманок и герпес, так что я даже не представляю, о каком халате идет речь.  
Тогда он перевел взгляд на Наташу, только фыркнувшую в ответ.  
— Да ладно, я ведь постоянно его ношу!  
— Десять утра, вы чего раскричались? — за спиной возник Клинт, которому кислые яблоки совсем не мешали наслаждаться свежевыжатым соком. — Шалом, детки.  
— Обсуждаем коллекцию венерических заболеваний Старка.  
— В таком случае мне стоит предупредить кэпа, чтобы он не носил халат Тони на голое тело?  
— Так, Романофф, во-первых, речь шла об обычном герпесе, а во-вторы… Погоди-погоди… Не носил что?!  
— Халат. Ну этот мерзко-развратный, который ты считаешь роскошным. Такой красный, лоснящийся…  
— Тебя все поняли, давай ближе к делу.  
— Кажется, я даже вспомнила этот халат…  
— Ладно-ладно… Кэп прямо сейчас с нашим богом спустился вниз, чтобы немного позаниматься. Я решил, что ты наконец догадался избавиться от этого халата и отдал его Стиву. В любом случае, думаю, после такой порции тренировок запах с него ты месяцами не выстираешь. А что?

Клинт не успел получить ответа на свой вопрос, ведь Тони одной ногой уже находился в спальне Роджерса. Да, может быть, он и утащил к себе все майки, футболки и даже какие-то треники, которые, как и все остальное, тоже были ему великоваты. Но, как он сам же себя оправдывал, он ведь сделал это не со зла. Ну и что с того, что ему приятно находиться в этой одежде? Что с того, что ему нравится этот чистый запах мыла, которым пахнет вся одежда Стива, даже та, которую Тони занашивал неделями.  
А вот то, что сделал Роджерс… Это война. Бессовестный сучонок, его любимый халат! Да, возможно, Клинт прав, называя его мерзко-развратным, да, возможно, и правда стоит подумать над тем, чтобы пожертвовать его туда, где эта мерзотность никого не будет волновать, но это его. Любимый. Халат. Был любимым халатом, но Стив-то еще об этом не знает?  
Так размышлял Тони, стоя перед раскрытым шкафом, где скудно лежали две пары джинс, белье, парочка пар брюк, включая те бежевые, которые Тони не-на-ви-дел, висели на плечиках кожанки, которые Тони о-бо-жал, и те самые, цветные, в клетку и без нее, «сельские рубашки», которые по необъяснимым причинам обожал Стив.  
Кто знал, куда могло зайти это соперничество, если бы Тони сразу не пустил в бой тяжелую артиллерию. Он не знал, какая из рубашек для Стива самая дорогая, так что просто выбрал ту, которую видел на нем чаще всего.

— Что это такое?  
— Твоя рубашка, ты же просил вернуть то, что я у тебя взял.  
— Я вижу, — Стив медленно выдохнул, — почему на ней след от паяльника?  
То, что Стив назвал «следом от паяльника» на деле было добротным куском ткани, точнее, ее отсутствием, с обугленными краями. И вообще, Стив не был уверен, что сие отверстие могло быть проделано паяльником, но зная Тони, в его руках и йо-йо могло превратиться в бомбу.  
— По той же причине, что и дыра на спине моего любимого халата!  
— Ее бы не было, если бы ты не воровал мои вещи!  
— Забавно, а вот твоя рубашка была бы целой, если бы ты не крал мой халат!  
— Не я это начал, Тони… Ты обчистил весь мой шкаф!  
— Да там и чистить-то было нечего! Две заплатки и трусы!  
— Что ж, спасибо, что оставил нижнее белье…  
— Мальчики, — вкралась Наташа, — может засунете свои причиндалы обратно, возьмете по леденцу и попросите прощения у мамочки? Хватит вести себя как пятилетние дети.  
Но Тони уже было не остановить.  
— Почему тебя вообще так волнует эта рубашка?! Что, что это? Твои принципы?! Принципы, которые появляются так же внезапно, как и исчезают?  
— Мои хотя бы появляются! Ты же невыносим, думаешь, что все проблемы можно решить вмешательством твоей персоны, и совершенно игнорируешь, что ты сам и являешься источником проблемы, абсолютно пренебрегая при всем прочем командной субординацией!  
— Командной субординацией?! То, что ты капитан, еще не означает, что ты здесь босс. Между прочим, можно было дослужиться и повыше, за столько-то лет.  
— А то, что ты считаешь себя правым, не дает тебе разрешения брать чужое и использовать это в своих нуждах.  
— Да что ты так взъелся на меня за свои тряпки?! Вернуть все это не сложно — Джарвис хоть сейчас этим займется! А вот твоих проблем с доверием мне не исправить, как видишь, не получается, ты настолько боишься сблизиться с кем-то, что даже дешевая хлопковая футболка вызывает какой-то непонятный криз! Это сказываются полвека заморозки? До сих пор не оттаял? Или то, что из твоей старой компании остался ты один?  
Стив стойко принял удар.  
— Я смотрю на тебя и вижу Говарда Старка…  
— Ты не первый.  
И ответил.  
— Да. Жаль только, что его сын не унаследовал его лучших качеств.  
— Та-а-ак, — теперь между ними, в прямом смысле, встает Клинт, удерживая буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки. — Ну все, брейк. Как насчет провести оставшийся вечер в тишине? Да? Нет? Возражения имеются?  
— Нет. — Бросает Стив, прежде, чем развернуться и уйти в свою комнату.

Может он слишком сильно надавил? Не нужно было так строго, в конце концов, он сам позволял безнаказанно щеголять Старку в своей одежде. Может. Теперь, когда возмущение в душе поутихло, все сказанное видится таким глупым и незрелым. Наташа была права. Как дети.

Может он перегнул палку? У Стива есть изъяны в налаживании социальных контактов, но он на своей шкуре знает — рану не излечить, постоянно посыпая ее солью, чтобы она напоминала о себе. Сейчас, когда гордыня отступила, все это хулиганское соревнование выглядит просто нелепым. Да уж, он всегда умел обращаться с теми, кто ему небезразличен… Оу, и надо же, он только что признался в этом себе!

Раздался робкий стук в дверь, Стив повернул голову.  
Он узнал еще по шагам — Тони. Тони мог войти с помощью Джарвиса, без проблем мог, но сейчас тактично ждал, откроют ли ему. Спойлер: откроют.  
— Я ненадолго. Просто хотел извиниться и… Кое-что что тебе вернуть.  
Стив опустил взгляд и заметил сложенную стопочкой одежду, которую Тони держал в руках, он взволнован — пальцы напряженно впились в нижнюю футболку, безотчетно смяв ткань в складки.  
— Они все чистые, Джарвис лично выстирал, отгладил и сложил их. Тут все, кроме… Я еще треники у тебя стащил. Клянусь, отдам, как только найду. Нелегко это говорить, но… Прости, мне правда не стоило брать твои вещи. И прости, что задел тебя — внезапно оказаться одному, без поддержки тяжело. Я знаю. Так что, вот.  
— Спасибо, — он улыбнулся. Одежда была еще теплой. — Я… Мне жаль твой халат, я знаю, как он тебе нравился.  
— А, — Старк махнул рукой. — Смогу купить другой. К тому же, —он многозначительно отвел взгляд, — мне тут раскрыли глаза… Этот халат был просто ужасен.  
Стиву показалось это смешным. Тони тоже не удержался от пары смешков.  
— Знаешь, когда я сказал про Говарда…  
— Да ладно, все ведь так и есть. На правду не обижаются.  
— Нет, — он повторил громче: — нет! Говард поражал воображение любого, кому посчастливилось его знать, но ты… Я наблюдаю за тем, как ты работаешь, как действуешь в сложных ситуациях и не представляю, как все эти невероятные качества могут уживаться в одном человеке. Ты… Ты удивительный. Ты…  
— Осторожно, начнешь перечислять мои сильные стороны, я зазнаюсь.  
— Но это так. Я не всегда согласен с твоими методами…  
— Как и я с твоими.  
— Но ты хороший человек, здесь я уже убедился.  
— Это буквально самые приятные слова, которые я слышал за последние полгода. Не считая отрицательного ответа Клинта на вопрос, не съел ли он мой сэндвич.  
Вот опять, одна из этих «романтичных» пауз: они наедине, стоят друг напротив друга, смотрят друг другу в глаза и молчат, словно в предвкушении чего-то. У Тони, кажется, даже участилось дыхание.  
— Ты все равно хочешь забрать себе одну? — Стив кивнул на футболки, его губы исказились в дружелюбной ухмылке.  
— Была такая мысль. — Честно признался Тони.  
— Что ж, выбирай.  
— Честно?  
— Да. Почему нет? Считай это моим первым шагом на пути к «разморозке».  
— Ого, да ты пытаешься шутить? Мило. Хорошо, убедил. Посмотрим, — он задумчиво потер пальцами бородку. — Вот эта.  
— Бери.  
Лицо Тони приобрело слегка недовольный вид, хотя и старательно изображало улыбку.  
— Что случилось? Ты хочешь другую?  
Тони неуверенно кивнул.  
— Ну, эта твоя любимая, ты надеваешь ее практически постоянно. Я спросил только ради… Мне было интересно, согласишься ли ты отдать ее. Я возьму вон ту, нижнюю. Я пролил на нее реагенты в лаборатории Беннера, которые не отстирались. Так что там большое пятно цвета фуксии. Лучше уж забрать ее себе. Я бы тоже тебе что-то подарил в обмен, да только вся моя одежда тебе маловата.  
— А знаешь, давай мы поступим так, — Стив переложил стопку одежды в левую руку, вытащив футболку, на которую Тони указал в первый раз. — Ты все-таки возьмешь ее, потому что я настаиваю. А я оставлю себе ту, что с фиолетовым пятном. Будет напоминать мне, — он немного замялся и зашелся румянцем, — о разном.  
Тони не стал спрашивать, о чем конкретно будет напоминать Стиву это пятно. Точнее «о ком». Еще слишком рано, Стив все равно не признается. Его любимая футболка в руках Старка говорила красноречивей его самого.  
— Оно не фиолетовое, оно цвета фуксии.  
— Хочешь это обсудить? Сейчас?  
— Ха-х, нет, извини. Спасибо. Я, конечно, постараюсь больше не таскать ничего из твоего шкафа, но как насчет выйти в город и подобрать тебе чего-нибудь нового? Вместе. Завтра, например.  
— Хорошая идея, Тони.  
— Окей. Ну так я…  
— Пошел?  
— Да.  
— Да.  
— Стой! Стой-стой-стой, я должен признаться кое в чем. — Густые брови в форме бананчиков вопросительно изогнулись, дернулись и длинные ресницы. — Я… Хотя нет, знаешь, это не так важно.  
— Уверен?  
— Да, там, просто небольшая проблемка. Хотел поделиться, но пока формулировал это в своей голове, понял, что проблема глупая и волноваться из-за нее тоже глупо. Все нормально, потом как-нибудь расскажу, чем закончилось.  
— Может, как раз завтра?  
— Да! Да, точно, завтра.  
— Хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Тони.  
— Спокойной ночи, Стив. Спасибо за футболку. И, только между нами, — он щелкнул пальцем, — знаешь, кажется, с тобой я чувствую себя как дома. Даже если это и есть мой дом.

Дверь закрылась и Стив прижался к ней спиной, медленно оседая на пол. Одежда была выстирана на совесть, чистая и свежая. Но вокруг до сих пор витал в воздухе аромат одеколона Тони, ваниль и ром, аромат который Стив с расстановкой, так, чтобы растянуть, вдыхал через нос.  
По другую сторону двери, в точно таком же положении, сжав в руках футболку, сидел Тони, успокаивая собственное глупое сердце, от ничтожной ерунды разогнавшееся до скорости марафонца. И правда, пока слишком рано обсуждать это со Стивом. Даже несмотря на все эти «приятно-непривычные» моменты. Подбираться нужно будет постепенно, не спеша.  
А вот подумать, чем во время завтрашнего похода по магазинам должна закончиться выдуманная им проблема, стоило бы уже сегодня.  
Да, стоило бы над этим подумать.  
Всего пара минуточек. Запах мыла. Его запах.


End file.
